Crève, courgette !
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: Exercices de styles du forum Describe your House : Comment Cuddy rompt-elle avec Lucas ? - Suite de courts OS, à teneur Huddy.
1. Chapter 1

Topic ' _Comment rompre avec Lucas ?_ ' du forum _Describe your [H]ouse_. Cela consiste à imaginer comment Cuddy a rompu. Je ne pensais pas écrire autant, et puis finalement, j'ai été submergée par une vague d'inspiration. J'ai laissé parler mon sadisme et je m'en suis donnée à cœur joie... Fantaisie, craquages de slips, délires OOC, guimauve... Pour changer un peu.  
Et puis c'est l'occasion de tenter d'autres choses... La narration au présent, par exemple...  
**Spoiler** : 6x22 pour le premier.  
**Rated** K en général. Je pense que je n'irai pas plus loin...  
**Disclaimers** : rien ne m'appartient; je ne gagne rien.

* * *

**Help me**

Elle monta dans sa voiture, alluma son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de chez elle. Au bout d'à peine deux sonneries, la voix endormie de Lucas lui répondit :  
« Lisa ? »  
« Oui... Je suis encore à Trenton... »  
« Tu rentres ? »  
Elle soupira.  
« Non. »  
Un silence. Puis :  
« Comment ça, non ? Qu'est ce qui passe ? Tu es dans une ambulance, il s'est passé quelque chose, tu... »  
« Je ne rentre pas. »  
« Lisa ? Tout va bien ? »  
Elle soupira encore. Ce qu'il pouvait être long à comprendre...  
« C'est fini, Lucas. Fini. »  
« C'est House ? »  
Un torrent de larmes dévala ses joues. House, ça avait toujours été lui...  
« Lucas, demain matin, tu prends tes affaires, tu sors de chez moi, et tu ne reviens plus. C'est pas plus compliqué que ça. »  
« Mais je... »  
« Non. C'est fini. » l'interrompit-elle sèchement avant de raccrocher. Elle essuya ses larmes et s'apprêta à boucler sa ceinture de sécurité quand son téléphone sonna. Lucas. Elle jura entre ses dents et répondit.  
« Quoi encore ? »  
« Tu pourrais me donner des explications ! »  
« D'accord. Je l'aime. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et j'en ai marre de vivre dans le déni. C'est lui que je veux. Pas toi. Et je ne suis même pas désolée. »  
Elle perçut sa respiration laborieuse à l'autre bout du fil et appuya sur la touche rouge de son cellulaire. Elle le jeta sur le siège passager et, soulagée, démarra sa voiture.  
Elle était folle. Folle amoureuse.

**Vérité jouissive**

Lucas est content. Sa femme jouit sous ses mains, et pour une fois, elle ne simule pas.  
« Ohh, Greeeeeeg... »  
Là, il est moins content. Mauvaise idée d'éteindre la lumière pour pimenter la soirée...**  
**« Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? »  
Cuddy se redresse.  
« Mince, je... Je suis désolée, c'est l'habitude... »  
Lucas la regarde avec des yeux ébahis. Elle se frappe le front : elle s'est trahie toute seule.  
« Quelle habitude ?»  
Et en plus il est con...  
« Bon, écoute Lucas, ça fait un moment que je te trompe avec House. Et c'est vraiment pas pareil entre vous deux. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il s'y prend tellement mieux que toi... »  
Il ne dit rien. Il n'y parvient pas. Il se contente de la regarder avec ses yeux de poisson pas frais. Elle soupire et ramasse ses affaires.  
« Je m'en vais. Demain soir, tes affaires ne sont plus chez moi, et je ne tiens pas à te revoir ! » dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.  
Il entend le tissu glisser sur sa peau nue, ses talons claquer sur le sol, et la porte d'entrée qui se referme.  
« Eh merde... » murmure-t-il.

**Gratin de courgette**

Elle n'y arrivait plus.

Elle pensait constamment à House, et lui, il était là. A être aux petits soins pour elle alors qu'elle peut s'en sortir seule. A vouloir lui faire l'amour alors qu'elle est sous la douche, en train de fantasmer sur le diagnosticien.  
Un soir, elle avait voulu préparer le diner. Lucas lui avait intimé d'aller se détendre, et qu'il contrôlait la situation. Mais bon Dieu, elle adorait cuisiner !

Ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Elle empoigna un couteau de cuisine alors que Lucas s'approchait d'elle.  
« Laisse-moi faire chérie, tu as eu une dure journée... »  
« Recule ! » beugla-t-elle en pointant le couteau vers lui. « Pour une fois, laisse-moi cuisiner ! C'est pas trop te demander ? »  
Il abdiqua, se servit une bière et s'affala dans le canapé. Elle soupira d'aise, et s'appliqua à martyriser des tomates, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende Lucas décrocher le téléphone.

Ce crétin commandait une pizza !

Elle traversa le salon, mit sa veste et ses chaussures.  
« Lisa, où tu vas ? »  
« Ta pizza, tu te la manges tout seul, et ce pour les 10 prochaines années ! »  
« Quoi ? Mais... »  
« Si tu me cherches, je suis chez House. Lui, au moins, il me laissera faire la cuisine ! »  
« Ça, c'est sur, il se... »  
Il fut interrompu par le claquement de la porte. Le gars à l'autre bout du fil s'impatientait.  
« Euh, pardon... Vous pouvez mettre du cyanure à la place des poivrons ? Ne livrez pas la pizza chez moi, mais chez un ami... En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment un ami, il m'a piqué ma femme... Allô ? »  
Il émit un rictus nerveux. Peut-être qu'il était fou...

* * *

_Je n'en ai pas fini avec Lucas ! * rire démoniaque * Il y aura d'autres OS...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoiler **: Pas d'épisode de la saison 6 en particulier.  
Le 1er est un craquage de slip, le second est encore pire, et le 3e c'est n'importe quoi... Enjoy ! :)

* * *

**Le cri**

Lucas avait eu envie d'ouvrir quelques bouteilles d'alcool pour fêter une partie de jambes en l'air qu'il avait trouvé absolument fantastique. Ce n'était pas l'avis de Cuddy, qui buvait pour oublier à quel point elle était frustrée.  
Et maintenant, elle gloussait bêtement, à la manière d'une adolescente.  
« Tu sais, Lucas... J'ai envie de faire quelque chose de complètement stupide et inutile, mais ça fait un moment que cela me démange... »  
Il arqua un sourcil. Elle se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et hurla :  
« Je t'aime, Greg House ! Je t'aime et je veux que tout le monde le sache ! »  
Elle entendit Lucas s'étrangler avec une gorgée de bière et se précipita vers lui.  
« Tout va bien ? »  
« Hein ! » glapit-il, au bord du désespoir. « Sérieusement Lisa, est-ce-que tu t'es entendue gueuler ces conneries ? Tu devrais éviter de boire, vraiment ! »  
Elle soupira, feint l'embarras.  
« Tu sais, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire... J'ai l'habitude d'acheter de la bière sans alcool. »  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fou... »  
« Je suis sobre ! » le coupa-t-elle.  
« Hein ? »  
« Je te quitte, Lucas. C'est fini ! » dit-elle en souriant malgré elle.  
« C'est... C'est une blague, hein ! C'est une putain de blague, pas vrai ? »  
« Bah... Non. C'est vraiment fini. »  
Il la regarda de ses yeux vides. Elle éclata de rire.  
« Garde la pêche ! » lança-t-elle en se rhabillant.  
Elle quitta sa maison, le cœur léger.

**La chose**

Encore un détail qu'il déteste.  
Cette tâche rouge au fond de la cuvette des toilettes. La tâche tellement persistante que même la chasse d'eau n'en vient pas à bout.  
Horrible. Répugnant. Ignoble. Atroce.  
Il est à court de mots pour parler de cette chose.  
Cette chose, cette masse de sang coagulé, qui lui interdit tout rapport sexuel pour les 5 prochains jours. Et qui le prive d'un descendant. Pour ce mois-ci, du moins...  
Il a essayé de nommer la chose. Pour lui donner un côté sympathique. Mer rouge, période russe, zone rouge,... mais rien à faire. Ça restera toujours _la_ _chose._  
Et puis c'est moche. Ça colle. Ça pue. Ça lui soulève le cœur. Les premiers jours, c'est rouge, et ça vire au marron.  
Insupportable. Vraiment insupportable.  
Lisa est obligée de mettre des culottes noires hideuses. Pour ne pas tâcher sa jupe en cas de raz-de-marrée.  
Quel tue l'amour...  
Et quand elle se fait surprendre en pleine nuit ? Une abomination !  
Il en a tellement peur que parfois, il attend qu'elle soit endormie pour faire chambre à part...  
Mais Lucas est content, il n'aura plus à supporter cette chose, _la_ chose.  
Lisa est partie. Parce qu'il ne rabaissait jamais la lunette des toilettes.  
Quelle injustice ! Est-ce-qu'il se plaint, lui ?

**Je dors**

Cuddy avait eu une dure semaine, et maintenant qu'elle était au chaud sous ses draps, elle n'aspirait qu'à dormir...  
C'était sans compter Lucas qui promenait ses mains sur sa poitrine, ayant envie d'elle ce soir. Elle l'avait repoussé, puis avait abandonné. Il pouvait lui faire l'amour dans son sommeil s'il voulait, elle s'en fichait tant qu'elle pouvait dormir. De toutes façons, ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Eveillée, elle s'ennuyait...  
« Dis, Lisa... »  
« Mgn ? »  
« Tu me ferais une gâterie ? »  
« Non, je dors... » grommela-t-elle.  
Elle bascula sur le côté et lui tourna le dos. Lucas insista, espérant obtenir une réaction violente :  
« Et House ? Tu lui fait tout ce qu'il veut, hein ? »  
« Mais Greg c'est pas pareil, il me fait un cuni si je suis gentille. Et même si je suis pas gentille, d'ailleurs... Toi, tu sais même pas où est mon clitoris... Allez, bonne nuit ! »  
Et elle se rendormit.  
Lucas resta interdit. Il l'avait provoquée dans l'espoir de la réveiller. Et vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas avoir menti pour le faire enrager.

Lorsqu'elle émergea, Lucas n'était plus dans le lit. Il n'y avait plus aucune de ses affaires dans la chambre. Il était parti.  
Cuddy sourit bêtement, soulagée.

* * *

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Spoiler :** Aucun.  
**Commentaires **: Le manque d'inspiration se fait cruellement sentir, c'est devenu du n'importe quoi... Surtout le dernier, en fait.  
Je crois que j'ai épuisé mes ressources, je vais m'arrêter là...

* * *

**Bzz.**

« Meurs, créature du diable ! » beugla Lucas en tapant sur la vitre.  
Cuddy s'approcha de lui, intriguée, et vit le cadavre d'une mouche tomber par terre.  
« Assassin ! »  
Il se tourna vers elle, hilare. Il perdit son sourire quand il vit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.  
« Bah Lisa... »  
« Mais elle t'a rien fait, cette pauvre mouche ! »  
« Elle a bourdonné, ça m'a énervé ! »  
« Tu ne pouvais pas ouvrir la fenêtre pour la laisser sortir ? Non, il fallait que tu tues cette pauvre petite bête sans défense ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! »  
« Lisa, te fâche pas comme ça, c'est qu'une mouche... »  
« Sors de chez moi ! Je veux plus jamais te revoir ! »  
« Mais... »  
Elle se dirigea dans l'entrée et lui ouvrit la porte en grand.  
« Tu sors ! En plus t'es un privilégié, j'aurais pu t'assommer comme tu l'as fait avec la mouche... »  
Il sortit sans rien dire, elle claqua la porte et ouvrit la fenêtre.

**Le vieux couple**

Cuddy se demandait pourquoi elle avait acheté une télévision.  
Lucas passait ses journées devant. Pour le championnat d'Europe d'athlétisme. Cuddy s'était bien gardée de lui rappelait que cela n'avait aucun intérêt... Les Etats-Unis ne font pas partie de l'Europe.  
Du coup, il ne la regardait plus. Il ne la touchait plus. Déprimant...  
Un soir, alors qu'elle lisait tranquillement dans le canapé, elle entendit Lucas marmonner :  
« Jolies cuisses... »  
Non... Elle portait un pantalon.  
Elle leva la tête. Une blonde courait avec une perche. Et se hissa à près de 5 mètres de hauteur.  
« Quelles cuisses ? » demanda Cuddy.  
« Ben... Les cuisses de la russe ! Et ses jambes fuselées... Son ventre ferme... Ses bras musclés... »  
« Lucas... »  
« Oui ? »  
« Tu bandes. »  
Il baissa les yeux vers son entrejambe.  
« Merde, Lucas ! Tu fantasmes sur une blondasse bourrée d'hormones ! Tu me dégoutes ! »  
« Quoi ? Mais... »  
Elle balança son bouquin sur la table basse, se leva rageusement.  
« Je me casse, Lucas. »  
« Bon, ben... Oublie-pas d'acheter une baguette de pain quand tu rentreras, s'il te plaît... »  
Plus d'une heure plus tard, elle n'était pas revenue. Peut-être qu'elle était vraiment partie, finalement...


End file.
